Magolor Soul
Magolor Soul is the final boss of the Extra Mode of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. He is fought right after Magolor EX is defeated. He has a much more menacing appearance in this form than his old one. Most of his attacks in this form are the same as the ones he used in the second phase of his battle in the main game. However, they now do more damage or look different, such as his portal spike attacks now having thorns and being done in different locations. He keeps his previous attacks of using his own dark versions of the Super Abilities like in the original battle, but now Magolor Soul can use a new attack that combines the attributes of the Grand Hammer and Snow Bowl powers. Physical Appearance Magolor closely resembles his second, unnamed form in shape and overall appearence, but has been modified so as to look much more menacing than his more colorful, less difficult, and perhaps unpossessed normal mode counterpart. His body is now mainly a bluish black; his hat has taken up a dark grey color, and where the gold rings from the Master Crown used to be are now ivory rings lined with black spikes. The spike-tipped extensions wrap around the horns of Magolor Soul's hat as they did before and also run up along the tops of his wings, which are now a dark cyan color and look torn. Magolor's eyes are white, his hands black with considerably more jagged fingers, the hexes separating his hands are now pink and look like simple hexagons instead of the sun-like hexes used by all of Magolor's other forms, and the Master crown still sits upon his head, more menacing than ever. The crown itself, somewhat reminiscent of an eye, is now completely white/ivory in color and has a ruby built into its center instead of an emerald. It has several jagged spikes jutting out from the top of it resembling the rays of the sun sun instead of the previous misshapen tentacles of his normal mode counterpart. A pair of bull-like horns jut out from either side of the crown along with another pair of horns coming out from behind them; this second set of horns are much longer than the first set and are curled at the ends, being purple in color. Magolor Soul still has the third eye that his normal mode counterpart had, but the pupil and iris of the eye are visible far more often; this eye, which looks similar to Necrodeus, Zero, and especially Dark Matter's eye, may imply that Magolor is now being manipulated by one of these villians. Attacks Magolor Soul immediately resumes the battle by dispelling Kirby's Ultra Sword ability and pulling out his black hole attack (which can be easily dodged by getting rid of the Ultra Sword before he shocks Kirby, because this causes him to not use the attack). It is now a dark brown in color and distorts and "swirls" the background as well as draws in Kirby and his friends much faster than before in addition to draining more health. Magolor can still summon the voids to shoot spikes at Kirby, but the spikes now resemble thorny vines and can be used 3 times in a row instead of once. There are also a number of new configurations the spikes are fired in. Magolor Soul can now shoot his giant beam (now brown with white specks instead of fully white) into a portal and have two pairs of portals transport the beam around the screen in different patterns at the start of the fight instead of having to be weakened first; he can also create vertical sets of portals that move left or right across the screen (although this configuration can easily be evaded by flying above the portals). He can still juggle enemies around, fire energy orbs (now grey instead of purple), shoot his huge laser, draw outlines of shapes in the background, and fly through portals like he did before, but with considerably more force than his normal mode equivalent did. After Magolor Soul loses about half of his HP, he'll become even more powerful. His imitation of the Ultra Sword Super Ability uses two dark versions of Galaxia to attack instead of the standard sword from before. He'll swing each of them once and then swing both of them towards the middle of the screen. His new version of Monster Flame has the dragons fly vertically instead of horizontally, and said dragons are now a cyan blue and actually look like dragons. The first two dragons will be by themselves, but then two dragons will fly together on the third pass; all four dragons will always appear near Magolor's hands. For his Flare Beam-like attack, Magolor Soul gathers energy like he did originally, but also creates a second empty sphere of darkness to roll around as he does. After he tries to ram the player characters from afar in the background, the second sphere will try to do the same. Magolor's most prominent new attack that he adds to his arsenal mimics the aspects of the Grand Hammer and Snow Bowl abilities - he creates an enormous mallet made out of ice in his hands. He will slam it into the middle of the room and unleash 2 shock-waves from both sides that leave sharp icicles along the floor. Even larger icicles will appear from overhead and drop down one at a time. The icicles on the floor will eventually disappear, but still leave behind ice that can hamper the movements of the player characters and leaves them more vulnerable to the Ultra Sword attack that usually follows immediately afterwards (it also goes away with enough time). The second and last new attack Magolor Soul uses is where he flips the entire screen upside-down for a short time, similar to the EX Mode version of the Ice Sphere Doomer; while the screen is upside down, he usually sticks to his ramming and energy orb attacks, and will revert the screen to normal after several attacks. Trivia *Magolor Soul, Marx Soul, 0², and Drawcia Soul are the only bosses who are "soul" forms of previous bosses. *The pause menu reveals that he is anything but Magolor's soul - defining him as a "sad shell" who is now merely under the control of the dark powers that inhabit the Master Crown. It is unknown if Magolor was simply being controlled by the crown the whole time, if the crown was controlling him as soon as he grabbed it, or if he lost control shortly before he was beaten in his first form; if the latter conclusion is correct, the hexagonal hexes that appeared while Magolor EX exploded may be considered a subtle implicator that Magolor was losing his grip on the crown. **"Sad shell" may also imply that Magolor is now dead and the crown is simply animating his lifeless body. **Ironically, Magolor Soul is grinning despite the pause menu saying that he is a "sad shell." *Necrodeus, Magolor Soul, Wham Bam Jewel, and Dark Mind are the only bosses in the series to have exactly three eyes. *Some of Magolor Soul's attacks are similiar to the Sphere Doomers and Grand Doomer. Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Villains Category:Villains in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Final Bosses Category:Undead